barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Halloween Party
'''Barney's Halloween Party '''is a Barney Home Video released on August 18, 1998. It was later rereleased on September 1, 2009. It also appeared on the "Children's Favorites: Halloween Treats" DVD. Plot It’s Halloween and Barney and the kids are decorating the gym for an exciting party at the school. From Indian corn to smiling jack-o-lanterns, the gym is aglow with the colors of fall. Meanwhile, BJ and Baby Bop are putting the final touches on their costumes as they get ready for a fun-filled night of trick-or-treating. Finally, evening arrives, the party begins, and the trick-or-treaters set out to search for goodies. Unfortunately, after a full night of trying, BJ comes up just a bit empty-handed. But when he and Baby Bop return to school, they soon find out that their friends have plenty of goodies and surprises waiting for them. Sometimes, the best treats at Halloween are good friends. Educational Theme: Halloween Pemo Rhyme: Five Little Owls Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Curtis * Hannah * Stephen * Keesha * Ashley (cameo) * Alissa (cameo) * Mr. Boyd * Miss Kepler * Farmer Dooley (debut) * Mrs. Pennypacker (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's Halloween Night Tonight #Pop Goes The Weasel #I Like Autumn #Apples #So Many Pumpkins #S-M-I-L-E #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Reprise) #What I Want to Be #It's Halloween Night Tonight (Reprise) #A Big Parade of Costumes #Toss It in a Window #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #One, Two, That's What You Do #I Love You Trivia *Excluding Barney's Great Adventure, this episode/home video marks the final time that Sheryl Leach (co-creator) serves as an executive producer. Dennis DeShazer will stay executive producer until the end of the second generation. *This is the last uses of the Season 4 versions of The Barney Theme Song and I Love You. *This is the first home video that Mr. Boyd appears in. *This marks the first appearances of Farmer Dooley and Miss Pennypacker. Farmer Dooley would later reappear in the Season 9 home video "Let's Go to the Farm", and Miss Pennypacker would later reappear in the Season 5 home video Walk Around the Block with Barney, where she appears with Barney. *This is the first time Stephen is seen with his haircut. He would remain that way until his last appearance in You Can Be Anything. *This is the second home video to use the musical arrangements and background music from Season 4-6. The only other home videos to do so were Camp WannaRunnaRound, Barney's First Adventures, Walk Around the Block with Barney, Let's Play School, and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *During the song, A Big Parade of Costumes, one of the kids in the background of the stage is wearing the same cheerleading uniform as Luci wears on Carnival of Numbers, and the uniform was seen in Are We There Yet? *This is the last video to use one of the 1997 Barney costumes. *When BJ says "Thanks Mrs. Pennypacker" you can see that Baby Bop lip syncs the exact same words. *In this video, Stephen says "Autumn? I thought it was Fall." Rebecca said the same thing in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. Goofs *During the end credits, Baby Bop's name was mispelled "Baby Bob." VHS/DVD Covers 1571321810 01 MZZZZZZZ.jpg|Original and First Releases (1998-2003) Barney's Halloween Party 2009 re-release.jpg|Third Rerelease (2009) Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:1998 Category:Season 4 Videos